This invention relates to cable stripping tools, and more particularly, to tools for stripping insulation from electrical conductors.
In the prior art, various devices for stripping insulation from electrical cable have been proposed (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,001 to Bilbrey et al, assigned to the assignee of this invention, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,377,891 to Horrocks). In the case of U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,001, the angular disposition of the blade of the tool relative to the cable may be selectively varied so that such blade will cut a track through the insulation without the application of any axial pressure on either the tool or the cable. Through the choosing of such angular disposition of the blade, the axial thickness of insulation which is cut from a cable at each turn of the tool is determined. While such a system has proved effective in operation, it is to be understood that the angular adjustment of such a blade requires a somewhat complex means for supporting the blade, meanwhile allowing adjustments thereof relative to the body of the tool. Additionally, it should be understood that it would be desirable to provide some additional positive means for determining the axial thickness of insulation to be cut for each turn of the tool and cable relatively.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,377,891 discloses a tool having in combination a bar member which contacts the end of the to-be-cut insulation on the cable, and a blade adjacent such bar which cuts the cable upon relative rotation of the tool and cable. In such apparatus, however, it appears that axial force must be applied relatively between the tool and cable to properly seat the to-be-cut portion of the insulation against the bar. That is, there is no disclosure in such U.S. Pat. No. 3,377,891 of a particular relationship of blade position and bar which determines that the blade is positioned to tend to move the tool and cable relatively axially a greater distance for a turn of the tool and cable relatively than is allowed by the bar. Such structure would have the advantage that the tool need only to be rotated about the cable, and the blade and bar would be positioned so that no axial force is required to move the tool along the cable, with the axial thickness of insulation being cut determined by the relative positioning of the blade and bar.